


Only Human - TJ Hammond Fanfiction

by politicalroyal (princenarry)



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Political Animals - Freeform, Royalty, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Underage only in first part, tj hammond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/politicalroyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events before Political Animals lead to the events after, and in a way lead to everything else. TJ Hammond's best friend wasn't around for long but their relationship would lead to the highest and lowest points in his life in some ways. When TJ met Prince George he had no idea what he was getting himself into. After George's father forced them apart when they were only 15 that's when TJ's lows began, the drugs, the drinking, the suicide attempt all in an effort to forget the pain of losing George. Now 15 years since then the pair are reunited by chance and while nothing has changed except for the fact that both are broken by the events, they find that after all this time they can't help but find their way back together. Whether TJ ends up getting his heart broken again and is set on another path of self destruction or if he'll finally get his happy ending with the Prince he's always wanted, who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this fic off of Sebastian Stan saying he hopes that TJ is happy and that he might even be married. A lot of it's angst but headed towards a happy ending. I've had this idea for awhile and honestly think that the ex-first son and possibly again first son with the Prince and eventual King of England is a beautiful pairing.

TJ sat on the couch next to his brother quietly conversing as his mother and father greeted the royal family who had entered the house for the dinner. TJ’s eyes soon became rested on the handsome teenager who was shaking his mother’s hand, eyes grooming over him.

The teenage prince had the most handsome and charming demeanor that seemed carefully groomed by years of being under the spotlight. TJ had been in the spotlight for most of his life, first as the governor of South Carolina’s son, and then as the President of the United States son, but he knew the Prince had been in the spot light from mere hours after his birth. However TJ was quick to note that he had and probably would never achieve that amount of grace.

TJ quickly forced his focus to shift away from the handsome prince. He didn’t want anyone to see him gazing for too long. Quickly before he could be introduced he stood up and walked over to the piano running his fingers gently over the keys.

On the other side of the room the Prince, George sighed running his fingers over his brow as he was introduced to Douglas Hammond. George felt as if he was just talking to another adult as he nodded along to whatever it was that the other male was saying to him. Politics had always been a tiring subject for him, one that proved the life he had been born into was perhaps not been the one most suited for him.

George huffed before turning his eyes in the direction of the music coming from the piano in the other corner of the room. His eyes landed on the other Hammond son examining him.

Something about him seemed more elusive and youthful than his twin and George found himself walking towards him, until he was standing behind him watching the males fingers run gracefully over the keys before saying, “Thomas right?”

George watched as a brilliant pair of blue eyes turned to look up at him and a soft smile rested on the handsome young teen’s face. “Yes, but everyone calls me TJ.”

“So I’ve heard.” George grinned. “I also hear you’re pretty good at this,” George said resting his hand on the piano.

“And where’d you hear that?” TJ asked smiling a bit abashed.

“Your dad I think,” George said. “So are you going to play?” George asked green eyes sparkling as he lifted his chin towards the piano.

“Why would that suit your fancy?” TJ asked attempting to mimic George’s accent.

“It might.” George smiled a bit looking down at his feet before turning his head up towards TJ. George then shrugged and let his fingers graze the piano keys before beginning to play a small tune on the piano.

“You play?” TJ asked surprised.

“Only a little. I took lessons when I was younger, but it was just a requirement I never really had the passion to actually play it for any other reason but because I had to. I can play the ukulele amazingly though.” George grinned.

“Can you now?” TJ asked smiling up at him. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“It’s a secret. Maybe I’ll tell you some other time though, maybe in trade for one of your secrets.”

“Maybe.” T.J. replied moving his hands beside George’s and playing his own tune in response to George’s before glancing up at George for his musical response.

George took the challenge and played back though his skill only reached so far.

“I kind of wish I’d continued on with piano. Of all the things I’ve been forced to learn, this may have been one of the few that wasn’t entirely terrible. Lot more enjoyable than politics and etiquette.”

“Definitely,” TJ replied smiling shyly finding himself embarrassingly unable to take his eyes off the Prince.

George eventually ended up sitting on the bench in front of the piano beside TJ eventually giving up on keeping up with TJ. Instead George listened to TJ play his eyes shut as he focused only on the sound of TJ’s piano playing.

On occasion TJ would glance over at him fascinated by this foreign royal who seemed to be enthralled by the sound of TJ’s piano playing and smiled a bit. For some reason the royal enchanted him in a way that no one ever had and the fact that he seemed interested in him and in his passion only increased this enchantment.

He never let his eyes linger for too long deathly afraid someone might see him or that George might open his eyes and notice his staring. George wanted to know his secrets but he was certain he wasn’t ready to let anyone in on the one that made him stare so intently at George.

Eventually George’s father came over gripping his sons shoulder forcing George’s eyes open, he looked up at his father and smiled in a tight sort of way when TJ observed it but within his eyes he saw a sort of aspiration and desire for his father to smile in a way that wasn’t faked, in a proud sort of way, in an affectionate sort of way. And within that smile and within George’s eyes TJ felt something he couldn’t even find in his brother who lived through the same sort of things he had. He saw himself and within it someone who could relate to what he felt. That desire to make their parents proud mixed with the knowing that you may never succeed in that and had already begun to distance yourself to protect yourself from the disappointment you might eventually bring to them.

“Seeing what you could have been had you kept with your piano lessons?” George’s father’s asked.

It seemed rather bizarre to TJ to be the one someone was being told to aspire to be more alike. Normally it was TJ being told to be more like someone, be more like Douglas, if you were just a little more like him…instead George’s father was telling him that had he not given up he could be like him and that he’d somehow be better for it. He should have felt proud to finally be that person, instead he felt guilt, having been on the other side, and he knew how he felt.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter much now does it?” George asked his father smiling brightly in a way that TJ already knew showed impending sarcasm. “After all, I’m just really working up to waving and smiling and then eventually doing it more once you kick the bucket.”

George’s father didn’t seem too amused and grunted before looking to TJ, “Only thing this boy kept with was languages, can speak plenty of them. Least he can do is be in a more ambassador role. Can charm almost anyone. Don’t know how with the amount of cheek he shows,” he stated before nudging his son, “you need to mingle a bit more.”

“I will soon, I’m mingling with Thomas now, you know, a future diplomat making relations,” George beamed before his father gave a grunt before walking off.

TJ’s heart seemed to thump faster when George called him Thomas, plenty of people had called him it before, most were corrected and then only used it in rare occasions, but George had been corrected and continued to use it and made it sound beautiful.

“Future diplomat?” TJ questioned smiling once George’s father was out of ear shot.

“Don’t start Thomas, I know perfectly well that you have no aspiration towards politics, why do you think I’m over here using you as my safe haven? If I were looking for political conversation I’d be sitting with your bore of a brother.”

TJ burst with laughter and then said, “Is that all I am to you then? A safe haven?”

“Of course not, I think we’ve started a beautiful friendship,” George smiled.

 

Over the course of the next couple months George was in and out, just as George and TJ had formed a friendship it seemed their parents had as well. So they made it a point to make a diplomatic visit to D.C for the Fourth of July celebration.

“Seems weird,” George commented as they stood on one of the balconies of the White House.

“What seems weird?” TJ asked looking over at the prince who wasn’t dressed in a suit as he had the first time he’d missed him but instead a tee shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes, a similar dress to TJ making them both look like two normal teenage boys.

“The fact that my family and I are here celebrating the breakup of our nations,” George laughed.

TJ laughed in response and said, “Yeah I suppose but in truth your nation was being an ass.”

“Excuse me that’s my very great great great and probably several more great’s grandfather you’re disrespecting. Besides your whining about no taxation without representation hasn’t seemed to get you far, your representation isn’t doing much for you.”

“Hey that’s my father you’re talking about which is far more offensive than me offending your several great’s grandfather,” TJ replied.

“As if either of us cares,” George replied.

“True but I thought that was the point. I thought we were pretending to care,” TJ said.

“Yeah, it got old,” George said.

TJ scoffed a bit and elbowed his best friend lightly.

“Maybe we should go down to the lawn. Danielle Fishel is supposed to be here,” George commented before looking over at his best friend who didn’t seem to react and shrugged it off.

“Leonardo DiCaprio’s also supposed to be here,” George said next.

TJ’s ears perked up slightly and said, “Guess we can go down and see Danielle Fishel.”

“Right,” George said before beginning to walk back into the White House so they could walk down stairs to the lawn.

“What?” TJ asked.

“Nothing,” George replied taking his best friends hand and walking downstairs with him.

TJ didn’t think anything of it in George’s view despite the fact that it made his heart leap from his chest.

They walked along the lawn in search for Danielle Fishel supposedly until George said, “Look there he is.”

“Who?” TJ asked.

“Leo. DiCaprio.”

“I was just kidding, thought we were coming down for Danielle,” TJ commented.

“Yeah, but it’s still Leonardo DiCaprio, even straight men want to talk to him,” George said dragging TJ over with him.

TJ was always stunned by George’s ability to talk to anyone, and to have no fear but perhaps it was simply the fact that he had no attraction to Leonardo DiCaprio while TJ most certainly did.

Instantly the actor was wrapped up in conversation with George just as everyone found themselves to be. He was interesting and charming and amazing. Even if you weren’t attracted to him.

“TJ here’s a big fan,” George commented sending blush into TJ’s cheeks.

“Yeah, well it’s an honor to have the President’s Son as a fan,” the actor smiled.

“George is exaggerating my fan hood but you’re certainly an amazing actor,” TJ nodded shyly shooting daggers at George who smiled brightly.

“Well maybe we’ll hang out again sometime,” Leonardo said before giving George his number, “Planning to film in Britain soon.”

George nodded before pulling TJ in the other direction and laughing, “I got Leonardo DiCaprio’s number, he was totally digging me.”

“Oh shut up, he just wants your royal benefits,” TJ said.

“Oh yeah he does,” George winked.

“You’re terrible,” TJ said sitting on the grass with George joining him.

“Not my fault I’m insanely charming and you’re a cardboard cutout,” George said.

TJ didn’t deny it, in truth he was certain compared to George he was, the prince was so lively, handsome, and charming and TJ was simply his best friend clinging to his arm hoping to get some of the left over action.

George nudged TJ and said, “You know I don’t actually think that right?”

“What?” TJ asked.

“That you’re a cardboard cutout,” George said.

“Well you’re not wrong,” TJ said, “next to you I am.”

“No you’re not, you’re plenty charming,” George said.

“Yeah, sure,” TJ said.

“I mean it,” George said, “I mean I’d do anything you asked me.”

“Is that so?” TJ asked raising his eyebrows.

“Within reason,” George said.

TJ hummed and George said, “Actually disregard that, even if it’s not within reason I’m here.”

TJ smiled at his best friend, beyond his perhaps superficial appreciation of George’s looks, grace, and charm he was certain that he loved his best friend. He loved him and he knew one day it might destroy their friendship when eventually George found out and left him so he kept it inside. Hid it. He didn’t need to meet Leonardo DiCaprio, he was plenty satisfied with what was in front of him.

George huffed and said, “These fireworks of yours going to start soon?”

“Yeah,” TJ answered simply before laying back on the grass with George.

George leaned on TJ and said, “Typical, you and your country keeping everyone waiting.”

“When have I ever kept someone waiting?” TJ frowned.

“Oh you know,” George said.

“Know what? I have never kept you or anyone else waiting,” TJ frowned.

“Then you’ll figure it out,” George said.

“Ass tell me,” TJ said looking at George just before the fireworks began blasting off stealing their attention away.

They watched the firework show before walking back up to the White House tiredly making their way to TJ’s room.

George kicked off his shoes and went to crawl into bed before TJ shouted, “No you don’t you’re not laying in my bed with your dirty clothes.”

“You’re such a ninny,” George groaned stopping and tiredly peeling his shirt off.

TJ stared and swallowed and said, “Never mind go ahead and lay down.”

“Oh shut up, you had to make a big deal out of it so I’m doing it,” George replied kicking off his shorts and socks before dropping into the bed in his briefs.

TJ swallowed again finding himself staring at George’s ass in his tight briefs and felt his own tighten, he couldn’t help it, it was a struggle enough to keep his pubescent urges at bay with George’s clothes on let alone with them off.

TJ swallowed and went to climb into bed in his clothes before George stopped him, “No, no, no, you don’t get to crawl in here with your dirty clothes either.”

TJ nodded and swallowed pulling his shirt off and then his shorts, thankful he was wearing boxers rather than briefs. He felt embarrassed about George seeing him, he wasn’t toned he was simply slim, with light muscle while George was far more toned and played sports where TJ played piano. He knew his best friend wouldn’t care but to TJ he was always the boy he had a crush on and it made him insecure.

Wearily he climbed into the bed and laid beside his best friend trying to hug the far side of his bed only for George to roll up behind him and tiredly rest his head against his shoulder.

TJ told himself it was simply that he was used to TJ’s side of the bed or something along those lines and TJ thought about asking if he wanted to switch but he was frozen.

He peered down in the darkness at George’s tired face, his eyes shut and his cheek against his bare shoulder. He wasn’t handsome he was beautiful, TJ thought.

George nuzzled his face against his shoulder and yawned, “Night Thomas,” he grumbled.

“Night Georgie,” TJ smiled and stroked George’s hair gently before taking his hand back swiftly.

“Don’t stop, feels good,” George whispered.

TJ nodded and ran his fingers through the male’s dark blonde hair with its soft curly waves and gently brushed his lips against his forehead.

George simply stirred and draped his arm over TJ’s waist and dozed off against TJ’s shoulder.

TJ sighed heavily when he was certain George was asleep and swallowed feeling the weight of his secret and the weight of the fact that he couldn’t tell his best friend. He wondered if he didn’t feel for George the way he did if he would tell him, but that wasn’t the case. He did feel for him that way, and therefore he felt he absolutely couldn’t tell George about that for it was only a step away from telling him how he felt and her was certain that would be the end of them, and the end of the ability for George to feel comfortable laying beside him like this, as his friend. He didn’t want that to end and he didn’t want to steal that comfort from George either.

This was only one of the times they found themselves pressed close together in TJ’s bed though.

However as the months on he found the urge to tell George his secret a terrible thing to bare and George noticed that something was eating at his best friend.

TJ sat at the piano when George came in having not told his best friend about his coming to DC. He slid in beside his friend who was gently fingering at the piano keys. When he saw the movement beside him his head shot up and his sad eyes looked up at his best friend, “George?” He sniffed quickly trying to rub his eyes as if he was tired instead of miserable. He sat up and grunted, “What’re you doing here?”

“Even an ocean away I can tell when my best friends hurting, “George commented.

“Hurting? George, I’m fine,” TJ smiled weakly.

“Don’t try that on me Thomas, I know all about fake smiles, I’m the master of them,” George said wrapping his arm around his friend. “You know you can talk to me,” George offered.

TJ was tempted, greatly tempted but forced the urge back and simply continue his fake smile, “There’s nothing to tell George.”

George sighed and said, “Alright then,” he drew his arm away and said, “If you won’t tell me yourself then I suppose I have no other choice. You need me more than you need to be honest with yourself and me,” George stated.

“What do you mean?” TJ asked looking at his best friend.

“I know TJ, I know your deep secret, I’ve known for a while, was hoping you’d tell me yourself. That you’d trust me with it on your own, also didn’t want to assume anything, but watching it eat away with you isn’t fair.”

“I don’t know…” TJ began.

“I know you’re gay Thomas, there’s no use hiding it from me. I know.”

TJ swallowed and felt as if he might burst into tears, “And so what you’ve come to end this friendship in person?”

“What? Fuck no, I wouldn’t waste time to do that. Besides did you not hear me? I’m here for you, I’m here for you to trust. I’m here as your best friend, I’m here to be your ally. Think I give a shit who gets you hard,” George asked.

“For a man who makes words sound so elegant you’re quite vulgar,” TJ commented.

“Perhaps but I prefer you’d talk to me rather than the other way around right now,” George stated.

TJ sniffed and smiled weakly and said, “How…how long have you known?”

“Well I suspected a bit from day one perhaps, that’s not saying you give off a vibe or anything but I don’t know, I guess I just saw something. Around a month later I was fairly certain, but still wasn’t making any assumptions. But fourth of July when I commented about going down to the lawn to find Danielle Fishel and you showed no interest until I mentioned Leonardo DiCaprio being down there I believe I knew for sure,” George answered.

TJ sniffed and said, “So what you just know me so well after a couple months that you see it but my parents and everyone else can’t?”

“As much as I’d like to think that I know you just that well right off the bat, I simply think that people don’t actually look at us for real. Our parents see what they want to see and see the little flaws they want to pick at, and then the public their focus on us is rather superficial. You and me, we actually care for one another, I think we’ll always be the first to understand and know what the other is thinking.”

TJ smiled weakly and said, “And you’re not abandoning me as your best friend?”

“Not at all, could never find anyone as great as you Thomas,” George commented.

TJ looked down and said, “You’re going to make me cry George.”

“So you’re making me want to do the same,” George replied.

“Well you go first and then I’ll join you,” TJ smiled a bit.

George laughed and said, “Well I’m not going to now because you’ve made me laugh.”

“Then here let me help you,” TJ said before hugging his best friend and resting his head against his shoulder.

George sniffed and hugged his best friend back tightly and sighed, “I’m here for you Thomas, and I’ll always be there for you. No matter what, I’ll always know when you need me most, and I’ll be there.”

They were even closer after that, George always seemed to come up with plenty of excuses to go to DC and his parents didn’t seem to mind all that much due to the fact that they were friends with his and they figured it was a start of George taking some sort of interest in politics, even though George avoided discussing such things like the plague.

George came over for the week of his birthday which would include a party of which his parents had invited every politician’s son or daughter near TJ’s age and all of his classmates. It was a huge party for both him and Douglas neither of which were two excited. TJ because the only person he really liked to hang out with was George and Douglas because he prefer calmer settings.

George laid on his stomach at the end of his bed while TJ looked through a magazine and George looked up over at him and said, “Jared Leto?”

“Sure I guess,” TJ replied with a shrug.

George thought for a moment and said, “Jonathan Taylor Thomas?”

“Oh yeah,” TJ laughed.

George chuckled and moved up the bed to sit beside TJ and tilted his head, “Me?”

“What?” TJ asked looking up from his magazine flustered.

“What about me? Do you think I’m attractive?” George asked.

“Thought we were doing celebrities,” TJ grumbled forcing his eyes back to his magazine.

“Hey I’m a celebrity in my own right. Now tell me from a guy’s perspective am I attractive. I mean I know the girls love it, but what about the guys?” George winked.

TJ frowned a bit and peeked up and then said, “Yeah sure you’re attractive but I’ve hung around you so much that you’ve killed any real attraction I have to you,” TJ lied.

“Hurtful Thomas, hurtful,” George replied with a laugh.

“So who’d you kiss when you figured it out?” George asked.

“What do you mean?” TJ asked.

“I mean you had to kiss some guy and been like wow to know right?” George asked.

“That’s not how it works. Just knew, I mean I think their attractive, so yeah, girls are fine but just not the same,” TJ said.

“But how can you be sure if you’ve never,” George began.

“Really George?” TJ glared.

“Okay, sorry sorry. I was just going to offer you the chance to make sure,” George shrugged.

“How so?” TJ asked brow furrowed.

“Was going to let you kiss me to check,” George beamed.

TJ swallowed and said, “And why would you do that?”

“I mean figure you should make sure just in case this ever becomes a thing,” George said.

“A thing…” TJ frowned.

“You know if you actually end up telling people,” George said, “might be good to shut them down even better than you did me right?”

TJ frowned and said, “Right. And why would you want to do this?”

“Just a best friend helping another best friend out,” George hummed.

“Sounds like the beginning to a porn movie,” TJ replied.

“Watch a lot of porn do you Thomas?” George grinned.

“Shut up,” TJ replied.

“Besides doesn’t matter does it, after all you find me very unattractive now, not like you’re into me right?” George winked.

“Right,” TJ muttered.

“So it doesn’t matter,” George said moving closer to TJ placing his hands on his thighs as he inched towards his face balancing himself.

“Doesn’t matter,” TJ mumbled as George’s face became inches from his own and his lips were hovering above his.

TJ wasn’t sure if it was him or George who closed the gap but the male was kissing him gently and TJ found himself kissing back, he wasn’t sure how long it lasted and he wasn’t sure what in him had pulled George back when George opened his mouth to say something and pull away.

So the kiss went on and George pressed more of his weight against TJ as TJ let his fingers wind in his hair before both seemed to become slightly aware of how far the kiss was progressing at the same time and quickly pulled away, TJ hitting his head on the headboard and George almost tumbling off the other end of the bed.

George caught himself and seemed to be aching to touch his lips but avoiding it, “Erm that was, you’ll make some guy very happy one day. Uh, I think I have to call my mum, she’ll be going to bed soon and I didn’t call yesterday so yeah, today,” George said quickly standing and exiting the room.

TJ watched him leave and draped his arm over his face. God he had fucked up.

It was an hour before George came back and TJ had been running through his head on what to say but George came in smiling bright as ever and if he was faking a smile he truly was the master of doing so.

George plopped back down and said, “Sorry, just remembered that I had to call her.”

“You remembered you had to call your mother while you were kissing me?” TJ said.

“That’s no reflection on your kissing, but yeah,” George laughed quickly before sitting down beside his best friend. “So was I any good?”

“Better than the girls cause of your gender but who knows haven’t had another guy to compare it to yet,” TJ teased.

George laughed and said, “Yeah sure.”

TJ observed George closely but it seems as if the change of demeanor from after the kiss had changed right back and TJ could go back to feeling comfortable except when it came to bed.

Instead of stripping down to his boxers as usual he changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt and he hugged close to the other side of the bed rather than practically sharing the same side with him.

TJ swallowed with unease but decided to let it go.

George seemed fine in the morning eating his breakfast and they changed in the same room which made TJ feel better slightly and that he hadn’t made George uncomfortable.

He was dressed in his suit and even helped TJ with his tie and TJ watched as he messed with his dark blond locks in the mirror.

“You’re such a girl, obsessed with you hair,” TJ commented.

“Better obsessed with it than no at all, some of us prefer not to look like a disgrace,” George commented.

They were some of the first down at the party as George seemed as if he couldn’t wait to mingle whereas TJ was absolutely dreading it.

George quickly bounced from person to person and as always enthralled everyone he talked to, girls followed them in hopes of getting near George, a few talking to TJ but he knew it was simply to get closer to George. When George wasn’t around perhaps yes they were paying attention to him but when George was around all eyes were on him.

TJ didn’t blame him, in fact he was with them, his eyes were on George.

When the music started up George was rarely around him dancing with almost every girl there while his mother prodded him into dancing with a few of the girls who instantly looked disappointed as they had been waiting for their turn with George.

TJ’s dancing wasn’t graceful like George’s either and he couldn’t move swiftly and not step on the girl’s feet at the same time.

When less slow music came on George came back to him and would dance together in a less classy way that he somehow still managed to make look graceful and only goofy when he desired which was quite often and had TJ laughing.

When the party had ended a line of girls had formed all handing George their number and TJ couldn’t help but feel jealous and shake his head. He didn’t have a right to be jealous though, George wasn’t his and never would be.

He had at least expected George to come upstairs with him but instead he stayed around with Jessica Bertram, she was an ambassador’s daughter and attended TJ’s school and was known for being quite easy and TJ couldn’t imagine how quickly she’d be ready to jump into bed with George.

TJ forced himself upstairs and to not think about George, he tried hard not to think of them together, of them kissing, of George touching her, they all made him sick to his stomach. TJ hated himself a bit for it. After all George was his best friend and this wouldn’t work if TJ couldn’t get over it. Get over him. Their friendship was more important than some unrequited love TJ had for him.

TJ laid on his side and buried his face into his pillow and was surprised when his bedroom door opened and George quickly crawled into bed beside him and pressed his forehead against TJ’s back.

“You okay Georgie?” TJ asked.

“Wha…oh yeah I’m fine,” George replied simply.

TJ turned and saw in the dark that George looked pale and nervous.

“You don’t look fine,” TJ commented because he truly didn’t. Even if he wasn’t feeling good he was certain he wouldn’t know as George had such composure.

“I’m fine TJ,” George said.

That was when TJ knew something was really wrong, George so very rarely called him TJ, it was always Thomas.

“George,” TJ whispered.

George seemed to bite on his lip and squeeze his eyes shut and seemed to be suffocating on his own desire as if choking on whatever he was struggling with was better than letting it out.

“George we can tell each other anything remember, you can tell me,” TJ said.

“I fucked up,” George finally sobbed.

“How?” TJ said.

“By kissing you, God damn, why the hell did I do that?” George cried.

“It’s fine George, we’re good. Friends, and you’re straight, just a best friend helping out another right?”

George burst out in a laugh mixed with a sob and said, “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“What you thought?” TJ asked.

“I thought that, I’m straight we’re friend no big deal but fuck,” George said tugging at his hair.

“George,” TJ said.

“Had I just never done it, I could have gone on. Gone on thinking that girls were fine, that it was the best there was. I mean I was never, not until, fuck but it was…and you were and I felt…fuck,” was all George seemed able to get out. Half-finished sentences but TJ could make out what he was saying.

“George, doesn’t mean anything, it could have just been a fluke. I mean we’re teenagers sometimes we feel that at the most random times, anything can do it,” TJ reasoned.

“I know that, that’s why I tried to feel something with those girls tonight, and while dancing. Picked the prettiest out of the bunch the one with the biggest breasts and the best ass cause I should really get excited right. But nothing, before sure I could get excited enough, but now. After that, I can’t, I can’t think or do crap, felt nothing emotionally or physically. It’s all so…subpar now, and I can’t…but I can’t be, Christ my father and mother are going to kill me,” George sniffed.

“George maybe you’re just in a bad mood, I mean sometimes it can’t be forced and if you’re stressed,” TJ said, “even if…your parents wouldn’t have to know. I mean mine don’t.”

“Yeah but don’t you get it Thomas? We’re never coming out, not you, not me, and if we do we’ll come tumbling out and I know my father will just shove me back in. He wouldn’t give a crap if you were gay or anyone else, that doesn’t matter, but I can’t be. Not me, not the Prince of the fucking United Kingdom,” George grumbled.

“Just give it a moment, it’ll pass probably, and, “Thomas began before George’s lips wildly met his and TJ caught them with his own and responded all too quickly and caught the male’s body in his arms holding him against him firmly.

George kissed him for a minute at least that’s what he thought before pulling away and dragging TJ’s hand to his chest where is heart was thudding, “You feel my heart is pounding because of this, and you can see and probably feel that it’s not a fluke Thomas!” He said looking down.

Sure enough there was a bulge in George’s pants as well as his own and George’s heart was pounding hard against his chest and TJ’s hand. TJ swallowed and George said, “Kissed her for a whole five minutes and nothing, tried more even and still nothing, and one minute of simply kissing you and here I am. It’s not a fluke,” George muttered.

TJ looked at his best friend and said, “George it’ll be okay. It will be. I mean maybe in the end it won’t be and this will all end terribly when our parents find out but regardless we have each other, it’s you and me, we’re best friends above all else, we have each other.”

George looked at him and he believed in him despite the pessimism he felt within and TJ believed the words he said, for he hadn’t been deeply hurt yet. Pessimism hadn’t found him entirely yet, he had his optimism.

They didn’t start out together right off the bat, George went back home and they remained mostly silent on the subject, drowning it as they did most things.

TJ went out to visit him for his birthday in April and he teased George lightly, “How’s it feel to finally not be fourteen?”

“Oh great, fifteen is great, so far my father has appointed me to three different events so I can invest myself deeper in the life of the countries perfect teenage figurehead,” George stated.

TJ frowned a bit, he knew George hated it, and it was different from what TJ had to deal with, in four years his father’s second term would be over and he might be able to live a relatively normal life where who he dated wouldn’t matter all that much. George wasn’t afforded that it was different. Kings, Queens, and Prince’s weren’t elected they were born and George was born into it and would never get out of it.

“Well I had something far more enjoyable for you in mind,” TJ laughed.

“You sound like a prostitute,” George said.

“And you sound like an ass who just lost his birthday present,” TJ stated.

“Please you would never do that to me,” George stated.

TJ smiled and said, “You’re right I wouldn’t.”

“Cause you love me,” George grinned.

“Cause I love you,” TJ affirmed.

George stared at him for a moment before smiling at him in a way that would now make it so very clear when he was actually smiling and when he was faking it. George wrapped his arm around TJ’s shoulders and kicked him lightly in the ass.

“Hey be nice to your elders,” TJ complained as they shoved each other before walking into the gardens.

“You’re a month older than me,” George said.

“It makes a difference, just like me being a few minutes older than Douglas makes a difference,” TJ beamed.

“Oh please, you may be a few minutes older biologically but Douglas is like an 80 year old man,” George commented.

TJ laughed and when they were out of view of the palace and lost in the gardens George slid his hand into TJ’s.

TJ smiled a bit to himself and said, “I feel like a princess,” he joked.

“Nope a Prince and Princess do this,” George said hooking his arm in TJ’s and pulling him close to his side.

TJ smiled a bit and said, “I like it.”

George laughed a bit and said, “So my birthday present, any hints, can I have it now, how big is it?”

TJ shook his head before shoving George against one of the hedges and kissing him deeply.

George was visibly taken off guard but caught TJ in his arms and kissed him back, his arms wound around his waist and kissed him deeply his lip catching TJ’s.

“Thomas,” George whispered against his lips.

“Yeah,” TJ said moving his lips to the corner of George’s mouth.

“Are we…are we crazy for doing this, I mean…” George whispered.

“I…I don’t care if we’re George, I’d rather be crazy with you by doing this than to never get the chance to,” TJ said.

“And if it all fall apart,” George asked.

“We’ll pick up the pieces together,” TJ whispered before pressing his lips fully on George’s again.

“Always the optimist,” George whispered with a light laugh.

“Don’t know how,” TJ giggled before their feet tripped and sent them tumbling into the rose bush near them.

Suffice to say, George’s parents were curious but easily accepted the story that they had roughhoused in the gardens, which they were told to not do again, which was a far better telling off than he suspected would be in for both of them if they ever knew the truth.

That summer George’s family went to Malta for some event and TJ was allowed to come along, partially to showcase the close relations between Britain and the US which was beneficial to both countries politically, but for TJ and George it was simply a vacation for the two of them together.

As always they were allowed their own room but despite the fact that there were two beds they found themselves sharing one of the queen sized beds of which they spent the rainy day inside buried underneath.

George traced his fingers along TJ’s bare shoulder and pressed is face into the warmth of TJ’s neck.

TJ smiled and ran his fingers through George’s curls and kissed his forehead gently causing George to smile against TJ’s collarbone, and press a kiss again the skin.

TJ turned George’s chin up to him and began kissing him deeply before rolling over on top of George and kissing him deeper the white sheets still draped over his body.

Underneath the sheets George grasped TJ’s waist tracing the shape of TJ’s hips before his lips found TJ’s jaw and then neck.

TJ arched his neck a bit and moaned softly, “George.”

“You want to stop?” George asked him.

“No, God no,” TJ said, “would be nice to know where this is going.”

“Not all the way by all means, I don’t know, do I have to decide?” George asked.

“No,” TJ laughed and kissed George deeply.

“Hand job?” George asked.

TJ laughed and bit before nodding, “Yeah sure, it’ll be the start and we can figure out if we go farther later.”

“Thank God,” George laughed and kissed down TJ’s chest until he was fully submerged in the sheets and TJ could no longer see him. Only feel him, feel his warm lips on his skin moving down to his hips before his tongue traced the faint happy trail that lead even lower.

“Fuck,” TJ muttered.

“Sure you don’t want a blowjob?” George laughed for underneath the cover before sliding TJ’s boxers down his legs.

“I’d never say no to that idea but maybe we should just stick to the hand job for now?” TJ laughed.

“Good enough,” George replied before grasping TJ’s hard length in his hand sending TJ’s back arching and his mouth gasping in surprise, “Fuck George!”

“Sorry, should I loosen my grip?” George asked.

“Christ no,” TJ groaned, “you uh do what you want,” TJ muttered weakly.

“Alright,” George said gently working TJ with his hand making sure to give TJ’s tip attention ever so often by swiping his thumb across the top.

TJ moaned and tilted his head back only to find himself in more pleasure when in felt George sucking on the skin of his inner thigh.

“God George,” TJ whined pleasurably.

“Good?” George asked for confirmation.

“So good,” TJ replied.

George laughed a bit nipping at the marks he’d left and stroking TJ quicker.

“Ah fuck George, close,” TJ whined.

George made sure to swipe his thumb over the tip even more frequently and had TJ arching before he hit totally ecstasy and climaxed.

“Ah, ah fuck George,” he groaned before letting his back hit the bed again.

George wiped the cum on his hand on the comforter before kissing up TJ’s chest making sure to kiss the males nipples making the male give another groan before it was silenced by George’s lips on his.

“How was that?” George asked.

“Better than I could ever hope to do by myself,” TJ panted.

George beamed before TJ grabbed him and flipped him, “Okay now my turn.”

 

While every memory between them was like a cut into their soul that would never go away it was the last one that would rest in them hardest and lead to the most disaster within their separate lives.

George smiled giddy as he lead TJ down the hall and into the piano room shutting the door and pressing TJ against it kissing him deeply his hands moving down along TJ’s sides.

“George what’re we doing here?” TJ asked his hands on George’s hips pulling the teen closer to him.

“You’re going to write that song for your audition. I’m not letting you slack, you’re going to become the greatest piano player of all time,” George said with a bright smile.

“George, I’ve told you and my parents, I can’t I’ve got no inspiration.”

“Just shut up and sit at the piano.” George said.

TJ sighed heavily before sitting down at the piano before looking up at George questioning as nothing had changed he still had no inspiration.

“Now shut your eyes.” George prompted.

TJ shut his eyes with a huff before saying, “This isn’t helping George.”

George smirked a bit to himself as he began wiggling out of his clothes until all of them were on the floor. Slowly George straddled TJ’s hips kissing him gently and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Now open your eyes,” he whispered.

When TJ opened his eyes he was taken by the tight of George naked on his lap the boys bright green eyes shining down at him. His eyes ran over the length of his body his lips wanting to press against the males slightly tanned skin. “Damn George, what the hell is this for?”

“Inspiration,” George said kissing the boy gently. “Figured what’d be more inspiring than me in the nude. Artists seem to get full on creative when their dicks are hard. Figured pianists might be the same,” George grinned. “Now touch me. Put those perfect hands on me and get inspired,” he whispered pecking TJ’s lips again.

TJ drew in a breath and let his hands trace down George’s sides as his lips kissed along George’s neck and shoulders. His hands moved over George’s thighs along his chest and even traced over his defined ass and up his back and into his curly dark blond hair. His lips kissed George’s tenderly before his fingers found the piano and he began playing the rhythm of their kiss, of George’s subtle movements on his lap, of George’s fingers running through his hair and down his back, and George’s thumping heart beat using it for the swell of the music. Every bit of the song was composed of George, he was his inspiration, and in truth perhaps the actual discovery that he had found his muse and lost it was what had destroyed some of his passion for the piano.

George stayed silent letting the room be filled with nothing but the sound of their thudding heart beats and mouths moving against each other and TJ’s piano playing. What he felt for him was terrifying but it also seemed to be what gave him life. He didn’t want to interrupt TJ’s piano playing with the words that seemed to want burst out of his lips but little did he know that it was his last chance to say them.

The boys were both so enthralled in the kiss and TJ’s piano playing that they didn’t notice the white piano room doors were opened until George’s father scream filled the room blocking out the sound of TJ’s playing and in seconds George was being ripped off of TJ’s lap by his hair by his father.

TJ shot up as it was first instinct to defend his best friend against anything. However his own arm was caught and George’s father was screaming so loudly that he wasn’t entirely sure everything he was saying but his grip was tight but at least he had let go of George no matter how roughly and George was now getting dressed his entire body shaking his green eyes meeting TJ’s with panic before quickly looking away.

Soon George’s fathers grip was back on George as he began dragging both of them out of the room and into the oval office where TJ’s father was.

TJ’s eyes instantly lit up with fear, whenever he imagined this moment the past couple month he’d imagined telling them with George’s hand in his. Not with his father’s tight grip on both of them screaming about how he had done this to George and for a moment he wondered if he had. He had been fine before him. He tried to look at George but his eyes were set on the floor and didn’t move from there until George’s father began dragging him away.

He caught George’s eyes one last time before the doors shut and he was left there, thrown out of the closet while George was thrown deeper into it.

A month later George would read the simple story of TJ being brave and coming out on his own decision. It was half lie and an abridged telling of the story though, it’d be the unabridged version that haunted them most.


	2. Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's long overdue return to DC and my long overdue return to writing this

It had been a long time since George had been back in D.C. or even America. He had made little visits, but they were always closely supervised by his father. He had tried to make it back many times before, but now it was almost a necessity. He had kept a watchful but distant eye on TJ’s happenings once he had told himself he was over the boy and could finally bare it. As usual they were falling in a similar pattern, that of a troubled one.

While TJ’s vice was cocaine and sex, George had adopted a love of drinking and partying. However, that wasn’t to say he had been cut off clean from sex. He found a way to sleep with men, mostly with the help of his driver who kept his mouth shut. He was possibly George’s best friend now. Which was somewhat miserable but he was the only person he felt he could really trust. When TJ was thrown out of the closet George had stayed in and still was in. It was a godsend how it hadn’t gotten out. He mostly got by, through denying that he was Prince George, simply that he looked like him or by sleeping with guys who were in the closet as well for some reason or another.

Now he was back in DC, it had been years since TJ and his father seemed to trust him again. And he assumed that his father thought TJ awful now with all the news reports about him. The drug addiction and rampant sex and most recently the now publicly known suicide attempt were supposed to turn him off TJ.

He wanted to see TJ but he still had his fears of doing so. So now he was in some quiet gay bar surrounded by a group of males all with adoring smiles all instantly recognizing him. George sipped at his scotch swallowing the drink, that produced a burning sensation in his chest, before turning his head in the direction of the bar and spotting another with a similar crowd around him. He knew instantly who it was.

George finished the drink and walked away from his own crowd swallowing his fear before parting the others crowd and reaching the front with a small make shift grin. “Thomas Hammond,” he smiled widely, “as I live and breathe, I was wondering if I might run into you while I was here,” he hums.

It’d been years since he’s seen the male, but his heart still swelled just at the sight of him.

TJ Hammond, the first openly gay son of a president had been trying to find answers at the bottom of his glass, figuring if he was going to be ‘sober’ from drugs then he better get his fill of alcohol. That’s when a familiar, but an impossible voice of the past spoke to him. He put his glass down instantly and turned in his chair to confirm that it wasn’t true.

But when he did he found it to be entirely true. First a look of shock reached his face and then a beaming smile.

“Well, well, if it isn’t His Royal Highness Prince George Nicholas James Wales,” he answered and bit his smirking lips. He hurt deep inside everyday about George and it had led to his spiral but God he couldn’t deny he was happy to see him. But it had been years the love between them or whatever it was had faded surely.

“What brings your Highness in a place like this? I thought the Ritz would be far more suitable for someone of your stature” he teased and reached to shake his hand.

The young prince had been his first real kiss back in the day of early teen hood, he had kissed girls before but George had been the first one that carried passion and lust for more than innocent curiosity and was the right gender. And then just like that he was gone, leaving TJ behind with mixed feelings about everything. 

“What are ya drinking? Or can you not accept drinks of old friends?” TJ asked motioning for George to sit down.

George smiled lightly at him and said, “Well you know me.” He hummed. “I’m not all that classy.” He purred. George shook the hand though it seemed almost unnatural, like one of meetings with diplomats from other countries that his father had forced him to meet.

George remembered TJ as the boy he had slept beside during his sleepovers at the white house. He’d remember him as the first kiss that made him feel anything. He’d only ever kissed girls before that day in TJ’s room. It was the last kiss that would stick in his mind forever though. The memory of sitting on TJ’s lap while TJ blindly played the piano as George kissed TJ with his fingers brushing through TJ’s hair but then it was marred by the memory of his father walking in, his eyes burning with anger as he pulled George from TJ’s lap by his hair and grabbed TJ by his arms dragging him into the oval office where TJ’s parents were and screaming at Elaine and Bud as if it was all TJ’s doing and it was their fault as well.

Then he was forbidden to see TJ, and his parent’s friendship with TJ’s parents was ended. Then TJ had come out of the closet while George was forced to go on living a lie.

He grinned at the offer of a drink and said, “No, old friends are about the only people I accept drinks from,” George said sitting down beside him.

“I drink scotch,” he said a small smile before swallowing down a breath, “So, how’ve you been TJ?” He asked as if he didn’t know.

TJ shook the prince’s hand even though he wanted to do nothing but hug him and hold onto him.

“Ah but the illusion of class and poshness has to hold, right?” he teased with a small smirk tugging on his lips as he told the bartender to make that  **two** scotches.

“Old friend, we know each other too well to play tabloid chicken. Or do you prefer me to pretend I don’t know that you are turning the streets of London into your own version of Monte Carlo racing? How have I been? Clean for a month and holding” he answered handing the blond handsome man his drink.

He couldn’t help but to think about that first sloppy kiss that lead to more. The way that George made him want to play the piano as the prince sat on his lap in the nude to inspire him. The first and only song he ever wrote would be one dedicated to a beautiful, naked and provocative prince. The last notes that were missing from the page a cruel reminder of them, how much like the song they were left unfinished. He had thought about him for quite a long time, until press about George’s various flings hit the media, all female. He was unaware that George’s father was forcing him to live the lie, thinking that George merely was curious about boys when he had messed about with him

“How about you old friend? How are you, honestly?” TJ asked.

I suppose not. One less thing to pretend,” he said at the male mention of their playing chicken.

“You’re clean well that’s good, making me and my country look like crap then since I’m not. Racing, drinking, partying, my one very embarrassing display of public nudity, all so small. Our tabloids are more easily bribed at keeping the good stories out of the new though. Or maybe I’m just that good at keeping the bad stuff out of the public eye. Perhaps you need to take a page from my book Thomas,” George teased.

All the girls he’d had were drunken, leaving clubs with random women to make his father believe that he was over the whole gay situation as it was referred to or rather not discussed. The sex he did have with the girls was done on a bottle and half of scotch, where he could believe it was another man underneath him or simply have it be all forgotten in the morning. TJ would forever haunt his dreams, filling him with the feeling of what was left unresolved. He had become skilled in the art of hiding his gallivanting with boys, who he snuck out of the back of night clubs and into the car with his quiet and secret guarding driver, Bill. None of them felt right though, none of them lasted, they were about as important as the girls. Thomas was the only one who had ever mattered, it’d been more than a decade but here he was, still broken.

“Ah, honesty. Honesty is quite expensive nowadays with me. Not sure I even know what it is anymore. All I really am is kept deep down inside. That’s what the scotch is for, burns away the urge to scream and break down in front of London’s finest,” George chuckled. “That’s about all I can say on two glasses of scotch. Glad to be back in lovely DC, now that my father’s ban on the city has been lifted. Apparently, you’re undesirable to me now.” he hummed finishing off the scotch.

TJ just nodded along but allowed himself to sneak glances of the boy’s body and face that was now no longer just that of a boy but a man. However, the first touch on George’s skin that made his fingers yearn for more was still there. The couple of hours in bed where he truly believed that the two of them would have the world as they kissed and touched. The nude image of the Prince, his muse, as his fingers played his passions for him only to be ripped apart by George’s father, sworn to never see each other again filled his mind.

“Well I’m clean of drugs anyway. Dear ol’ alcohol is still my best friend at night when the walls are closing in and I’m left with nothing but my thoughts,” he mused and took a sip of his drink.

“And am I?” He asked looking up. "Undesirable to you now?” TJ almost didn’t want the answer to that question in fear that it was a yes.

George looked at TJ gently and was at a loss of words. The truth eluded him for so long, but saying that he was undesirable how could he hurt TJ like that.

George wanted nothing more but to pull him into his arms and hold him like he used to, kiss him like he used to and tell him that he wanted TJ now and then and always would possibly and that he had been everything.

“Thomas…,” George said looking at him.

TJ sighed and put his glass down. “Maybe to you it was nothing, I don’t know, but to me those couple of hours were the last time I felt happy. Before the drugs and alcohol made me fake that I am,” TJ said painfully.

“Thomas…you’re anything but undesirable, the years have done nothing but justice for you. Thomas, you were everything. You’re the only thing that I ever felt was my choice. You meant everything, you’re not the only one who has been faking it all these years,” George sighed and gently reached out to stroked TJ’s cheek.

His eyes were a bit teary at hearing George’s sweet words. “You always did speak like a poet, you got the accent for one too” he said looking at him. “I wanted to write you, to tell you that to me those few hours meant more than anything else, that for a few hours I felt happy, like we would have the world together. That the last time you smiled at me was the last time I felt happy without needing drugs” he spoke and sighed.

George stroked his cheek and TJ said, “But let’s not be all sad and sentimental, you look better when you smile anyway. Let’s go to mine and celebrate your return to DC. At whatever capacity, you are…comfortable with.”

George swallowed and nodded giving TJ the gentlest of look.

TJ blushed at the deep look George was giving him, “Stop looking at me like that or I will be tempted to kiss you and not be discreet about it. Let’s go.”

“I can’t help it, you’re what I’ve been dreaming about since I was fourteen years old, it’s hard not to stare,” George said walking out of the bar with TJ and walking to TJ’s car with him.

 “How long are you staying? Can I hope for breakfast together?” TJ asked holding the car door open for the prince.

“You are still as dashing and suave now as the last time I seen you. Well, smoother now and grown but…yes. Stunning and divine” he sighed.

"Three days. Supposed to make public appearances at some places. On the brink of thirty, have to start fending for myself in public so I’m fully prepared to become king.” George hummed.

George looked at TJ gently and whispered, “Of course I’ll have breakfast with you.” George wanted to grab TJ and kiss him and never stop. He was everything still somehow. George grabbed TJ’s hand and kissed it gently before getting in the car, “You’re quite stunning and divine yourself Thomas. You may never have my mastery in gracefulness but you don’t really need it. You have other abilities,” George hummed getting into the car.

            TJ took a deep breath as he shut the door. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe he was seeing George. He couldn’t believe he was taking him home. He couldn’t believe George still saw something in him. But question was did the pair really know each other anymore?

            TJ got into the driver’s seat and looked over at George in a moment of disbelief.

            “Is this real? Are you really here or am I in some drug induced coma?” TJ asked.

            George smiled gently and reached across grabbing TJ’s hand, “I sure hope not.”

            TJ squeezed George’s hand in his and turned it over looking at every little detail of the Prince’s hand, trying to prove that his imagination couldn’t possible imagine such small details.

            George watched him and turned TJ’s chin up towards him, “I’m here Thomas, I am.”

            TJ smiled and nodded before letting go of George’s hand and grabbing the wheel and starting up the car.

            TJ felt anxious as he drove through the DC streets stealing glances at the male he couldn’t make himself believe was here. He wasn’t the fourteen-year-old boy he once knew, and he wasn’t the one George had known. Though TJ couldn’t help but think the man in front of him was more like the boy he loved than he was like the boy George had loved. He thought that George would be disappointed once he discovered this.

            George was still a Prince, charming and graceful, with the mouth of poet. He had only grown more handsome, not the boyish handsome he once was though he could still see the boyish grin had failed to leave him. He was still elegant and polite and everything he once was if not a shattered piece of glass underneath.

            TJ he wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t the president’s son anymore, just a former one. He wasn’t that shy innocent sort anymore, instead he had been drinking like a fish, doing cocaine, trying to kill himself, and sleeping around. And he had given up piano for all but what he was forced to do. He hadn’t even made it through college, and George from what he knew had found a way to keep going after. He had fulfilled every Princely duty asked of him, wasn’t a national joke but a national treasure, and he had made it through college with a degree in French language and British History. TJ was nothing near that, he had never been remotely good enough for George in his own eyes, but now more than ever he was not even fit to be his friend.

          “So…I heard you got a degree in French language and British history,” TJ commented.

          “Yeah, rather useless when your occupation is determined for you I suppose, but it looks good and I got to study what I enjoy at least. Always did have an admiration for the French language over any other one I was required to learn, and well British History was basically just learning about my family, which was simple, I knew most of it already but still interesting enough,” George answered.

          “Do you really enjoy that? Learning about your family’s history? Isn’t it all sort of tragic?” TJ asked.

          “Oh, it most certainly is, but we both know I have an affinity for tragedy, must be because it’s in my blood,” George commented.

.          George was right, TJ thought, he certainly had an affinity for tragedy, after all their story together seemed to be right out of a Greek tragedy or something Shakespeare had written.

          “We both do,” TJ commented.

          “I suppose so,” George nodded glancing over at TJ and touching his arm.

          TJ parked in front of his apartment and walked into the building with George trailing behind him. He got into the elevator with the man and too a deep breath.

          George slipped his hand into TJ’s and laced their fingers together and TJ felt a bit of anxiety but also at the same time relief. He gripped tightly to George’s hand exiting on his floor and leading George behind him and unlocking it one handed.

          He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack whilst throwing his keys onto the counter. He watched George follow suit in placing his jacket on the coat rack.

          “You want anything to drink?” TJ asked.

          “Just water,” George said with a light smile as he walked deeper into the apartment. TJ went over to the fridge pulling out a bottled water and pouring it in a glass, looking up his eyes following George as he walked over to the piano in the living room.

          TJ’s heart flipped watching as George stood in front of it and he watched as the boy sat down and placed his finger upon it.

          He walked over holding the glass but stopped beside him and saw George clenching his eyes shut.

          TJ was just about to say something when George started playing ever so slowly but the notes hit TJ like a truck.

          They were his piece, his unfinished piece for George, he was playing it from memory, or what the male could remember.

          “How do you remember…?” TJ asked.

          George stopped and looked up at him, his green eyes looking on the edge of tears, “Had a lot of time to think on it, last memory I have of us together and happy, hard to forget, also hard to remember every little detail. So I spent a lot of time trying to, playing the piano till I got it sounding similar, doesn’t sound quite right still though.”

          TJ sat down beside George like he had the first time they met and placed his fingers on the keys and began playing the piece as he had written it. He had remembered it much better having been the one playing it not just hearing it. And he had written down, but it was unfinished.

          He looked over at George whose eyes were shut and his lip was trembling.

          “That’s it,” George breathed not opening his eyes in fear the tears might slip out.

          TJ sighed and said, “Never did finish it.”

          “We’re not finished so, how could you?” George said.

          “We’re not?” TJ asked.

          George opened his eyes and a tear slipped down George’s cheek, “No, Thomas we’re not don’t think we ever will be finished.”

          TJ grabbed George’s face and brushed the tear away before pressing his lips to George’s and kissing him deeply.


End file.
